Yellow Shard
|} The Yellow Shard (Japanese: きいろいかけら Yellow Shard) is a type of item introduced in Generation III. It is one of the Shards. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} | 3000| 100}} |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Yellow Shard can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 200. Effect In Hoenn, exchange one with the Treasure Hunter on for a Thunder Stone. In , exchange ten with the shard collector on for . In , exchange 2, 4, 6, or 8 with Move Tutors to teach Pokémon moves. In , exchange one with the in Violet City for an , , and Sitrus Berry. Exchange one with the Juggler in Fuchsia City for a , , and Nomel Berry. In , exchange 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 with the Humilau City Move Tutor to teach Pokémon moves. In Alola, exchange 30 with the old man who appears in the Festival Plaza castle post-game for a Bottle Cap. Description |A shard from an ancient item. Can be sold cheaply.}} |A small yellow shard. It appears to be from some sort of a tool made long ago.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |A small yellow shard. It appears to be from some sort of implement made long ago.}} |A small yellow shard. It appears to be a fragment of some sort of implement made long ago.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes and (underwater) | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes and , Oreburgh City , Wayward Cave , Mt. Coronet , Great Marsh , Fuego Ironworks , Iron Island | The Underground Great Marsh (randomly given when entering) Fuego Ironworks (trade for Star Piece with Mr. Fuego) |- | | Saffron City (held by in-game trade ) | |- | | | , , , |- | | | Black City /White Forest (Collin) |- | | Routes , , and , Desert Resort, Relic Passage, Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Reversal Mountain , Giant Chasm, Twist Mountain, Striaton City | s (Relic Passage, Reversal Mountain) Join Avenue ( ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Tyler) Pokémon World Tournament (randomly given after losing a tournament) Hidden Grottoes Pokémon Dream Radar (from start of game) |- | | | |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes (underwater), , and (underwater), Mirage Cave (west of ) | Mirage Mountains |- | | | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Yellow Shard in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime found one of each shard in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for him and by Olivia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黃色碎片 |zh_cmn=黃色碎片 / 黄色碎片 |da=Gul skå |nl=Gele scherf |fi=Keltainen siru |fr=Tesson Jaun |de=Gelbstück |he=רסיס צהוב Resis Tzahov |it=Coccio Gial. Coccio Giallo |ko=노랑조각 Norang Jogak |no=Yellow Shard |pl=Żółty Odłamek |pt_br=Caco Amarelo |es=P. Amarilla Parte Amarilla |sv=Gul skärva }} Category:Exchangeable items Category:Shards